


Lockhart Exposed: A Peek Under the Gaudy, Sparkly Veil of the Man Who Assaulted the Boy-Who-Lived

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Suspected Pedophilia, POV Lucius Malfoy, lockhart gets what's coming for him and I for one delight in the smackdown, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: In which Lockhart gets his comeuppance to the absolute delight of everyone in the (irl) audience.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Lockhart Exposed: A Peek Under the Gaudy, Sparkly Veil of the Man Who Assaulted the Boy-Who-Lived

**Author's Note:**

> This originated from somewhere in the depths of my salt and spite and I don't even know, but here. I hope you will all find it as enjoyable as I did writing it.

"PERVERT!" a shrill scream broke through the babbling crowd.

Lucius allowed himself a single blink of surprise to break his unflappable veneer. Around him, the housewives and witches began to murmur in something between discontent and disillusioned malice.

He glanced over. Paused. Took a longer look.

Harry Potter. His arm gripped tight in Lockhart's hand, which was so large on the young boy's skinny frame that it easily wrapped around his entire upper arm. The Boy Who Lived was clearly shocked and terrified, his eyes wide behind his round, broken glasses and mouth open to scream again.

Lockhart looked equally horrified, having clearly calculated the damage to his reputation that single shout had caused.

If it wasn't for the situation, Lucius might have smiled. Truly what that detestable man deserved.

Instead, he marched over, son in tow, and placed a heavy hand on Lockhart’s shoulder, smile now anything but affable. “Lockhart, unhand Potter. Now.”

Lockhart’s hand lifted from the boy as if burned, but it was still far too late. Lucius had seen the photographer delightfully taking photos on his way over and had, in fact, deliberately slowed his stride slightly so as to let him take a few extra.

The boy jumped away from Lockhart, racing immediately for where he could see the ragged Weasley family standing in a mix of what he could only call horrified shock and paralysing rage.

He made a mental note to refrain from targeting the wife Weasley in particular, as she looked more than willing to skin the man under his hand.

Lucius loomed over Lockhart, smiling close-lipped and affable. “Now, Mr Lockhart, would you care to explain this… lovely audience why you thought it appropriate to grab a young boy unsolicited like that?”

Lockhart quailed and stuttered, but under his threatening smile, heavy hand, and the memories of his revenge during their Hogwarts days, caved like a wet tissue, unable to explain himself. At Lucius’ shoulder, several reporters with identical devilish gleams in their eyes took notes. On his other side, Arthur Weasley cracking his knuckles with a glare that could burn through ice caps and his wife beside him with her fingers stroking her wand in a way he honestly hadn’t seen since Bellatrix was dragged off to Azkaban.

He left the store with a warmth burning under his chest and the cut-off sound Lockhart had made when Arthur Weasley had punched him in the face ringing in his ears.

**_Gilderoy Lockhart, Locked Heart or Locked Up?  
_ ** _Gilderoy Lockhart witnessed assaulting 12yo Boy-Who-Lived  
By Clarice Koffing_

_[A moving photo of Harry Potter in Gilderoy Lockhart’s grip. His eyes are wide and round behind his broken glasses and his face pained by the tight hold Lockhart has on him. He attempts to struggle out of the hold to no avail as Lockhart smiles dumbly at the camera.]_

_This reporter was witness to the most startling event yesterday at Flourish and Blotts during Gilderoy Lockhart’s book signing. Both he and Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived were on site, when he grabbed the poor boy roughly by the upper arm and dragged him close in an embrace that was clearly unwelcome and that the Boy-Who-Lived struggled to free himself from. The crowd inside was shocked numb and frozen by the act and it was only due to the timely arrival of Lord Lucius Malfoy that Harry Potter was freed from Lockhart’s harsh hold._

_[continue reading on page2]_

**_Parents shocked as Boy-Who-Lived is publicly assaulted_ ** _  
Boy-Who-Lived assaulted by Gilderoy Lockhart during book signing at Flourish and Blotts  
By Jessamine Graves_

_The usual crowd of students and parents purchasing textbooks for the new school year were stunned as famous author and adventurer Gilderoy Lockhart suddenly grabbed Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived by the upper arm and pulled the struggling boy towards him in what this reporter can only guess to be perverse delight… [continue reading on page3]_

**_Lucius Malfoy steps in for abused Boy-Who-Lived_ ** _  
Witness accounts of the events that occurred during Gilderoy Lockhart’s book signing  
Collated by Editor Edward Harrison_

_“I was so shocked,” a witness who wished to remain unnamed recounted to us, “It was Gilderoy Lockhart, you know? He was the gorgeous star in every witch’s sky… [continue reading on page3]_

**_A letter to all parents of Hogwarts students_ ** _  
By Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Before I begin, I would beg the parents of students a moment of patience to finish reading this letter before you begin to pen angry letters or Howlers to my person._

_My thanks in advance._

_I had originally hired Gilderoy Lockhart to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year after a brief interview and a glowing resume. However, I was unfortunately unknowing of his potential predilections. I apologise to the students, staff, and parents who may have been affected by this oversight. He has since been fired, from the moment this news reached me._

_However, this means that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching post will be unfortunately temporarily empty going into the school year as we attempt to hire another teacher as soon as possible while keeping to our usual stringent hiring practices in line with our premiere teaching facility. As such, I beg your patience while we undergo this moment of immense difficulty to bring the best possible education to your children._

_Furthermore, it is highly likely that the required texts and readings for this year’s Defence Against the Dark Arts class will be changed as we look to hire a new teacher with a different teaching style or preference of textbooks, as has been the case for the previous years. Flourish and Blotts has graciously offered to refund any purchase made by or for students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of the entire Lockhart range of books, including his latest publication,_ Magical Me _. I highly suggest all families take advantage of this offer, as doing so will also lower the amount of sales and royalties that Gilderoy Lockhart will earn as a result of his sales._

_(For further information on royalties and book publication, I cannot more highly recommend the article quilled by Florin Cadwell in the 1892.02.16 edition of the Daily Prophet titled_ ‘The Printing Press and the Quill: on Publication of article and book’ _)_

_Again, it is to my greatest regret that I have let such a mistake happen. We at Hogwarts will ensure that such a possibility will never happen again._

_Further notices will be sent out via owlpost._

_Signed,_  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greymistchild)


End file.
